


Rolling in the Forest of Dean (with Castiel)

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: Castiel takes Dean on a rambling walk through an aptly named forest but things get a bit more rough and tumble than the angel was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The LemonHeads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+LemonHeads).



> I don't even know what to say about this fic, please don't judge me too harshly, it's all in the name of fun.
> 
> I wrote this for my abnosome gishwhes team - The LemonHeads! Particularly for a couple of the loopy (and not to mention, dirty minded) team members - love you guys ;)

It had happened a few times now; Cas had shown up in the bunker on a handful of occasions and zapped Dean off to some seemingly random location around the planet with very little by the way of an explanation, other than the unsatisfactorily vague 'I want to show you something...'

There had been that mountain top in Thailand and that long beach in New Zealand and now Dean found himself stood in a random forest in who knows what part of the world...

It was beautiful, Dean would give Cas that but unless there was some crazy creature he could gank, hiding behind the next tree trunk, then he really didn't see any point in him being here.

The angel in question was striding off someway ahead of him, pointing out the occasional bird or trailing plant, naming each of them in English and Greek and Latin... Dean stumbled along the overgrown path, trying to follow Castiel's train of thought but hopelessly failing to keep up with him in every regard.

It came to Dean then, that Sam would probably love something like this, a nature hike, just for the sheer joy of it. Alongside an education in their locality and it's inhabitants breed, habits and linguistics... But Dean was much less of an outdoorsy type and only wanted to learn as much as he needed to know. It dawned on him at his point, that his brother was never actually brought along on these seemingly random excursions and for the first time it occurred to him that he should probably question that.

'Hey, Cas!' The angel ceased babbling about the particular beauty of the harts tongue fern or whatever it was he was going on about and turned to stare appraisingly at his reluctant companion. He didn't say a word, apparently waiting for Dean to catch up with him and when Dean eventually did, Cas didn't stay still long enough for Dean to start questioning him, but carried on walking. So Dean found himself talking to a trench coated back as he said, 'Cas, man - why are we here exactly?' the angel turned around and blinked but Dean didn't actually give him a chance to answer before he went rambling on. ''Cause much as I love hearing about the different kinda err, ferns... I know someone else who would appreciate your tutoring a lot more.' When Cas didn't answer but merely cocked his head to one side, Dean carried on. 'Sam. Y'know? My baby brother? Big moose of a guy - taller than bigfoot himself and with almost as much hair...'

'Yes, Dean. I know who Sam is.' It looked as though Castiel was barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes. 'I hardly need a full description. And for future reference; Bigfoot, whilst undoubtedly hairy and big of foot, is not nearly so tall as your brother.' Dean blinked back at his friend, taking a gleeful moment to register this new information.

'But c'mon, Cas,' he appealed to his friend, after finally wiping the smirk off his face. 'You've gotta know by now that Sam's more into this nature hiking stuff than I'm ever gonna be?'

Dean immediately felt guilty upon seeing the crestfallen look on the other's face. _I mean_ , Dean thought, _there's gotta be a special place in hell reserved for people who manage to make any angel's expression look so damned sad..._

'I merely thought...' Castiel began, looking away and staring off into the trees, as though suddenly unable to meet Dean's eyes. 'It is not of import. I shall return you to the bunker.'

But by this point, the guilt had settled firmly into the depths of Dean's gut and he found himself making a full 180 right there.

'No! No, no, no - wait!' he held out two placating hands. 'It's fine, I mean... I really like it here and all, I just...'

'You do?' Cas appeared sceptical.

'Yeah, sure.' Dean assured, casting his eyes around at all the greenery. 'I mean... It's kinda beautiful, right?' he turned back to Cas who continued to stare at him thoughtfully.

'It is,' he agreed, not looking away from Dean for even a second.

'Where are we anyways?' Dean asked awkwardly in an obvious attempt to change the subject and settle the rising heat at the tips of his ears.

'The Forest of Dean.'

Dean blinked, assuming he'd misheard.  
'I'm sorry. What?'

'The Forest of Dean.' Castiel repeated with failed patience. 'It is one of my favourite forests. One of the few that humans have left almost totally untouched in this part of the world...'

'Okay.' Dean said, not really knowing how to answer that. The name thing was just a coincidence then, presumably.

'Not far from Bristol.'

'Connecticut?'

'Gloucestershire. South West England,' he added when Dean continued to look blank.

'Ahh... Can't believe they named a whole forest after me!' Dean joked with a leer.

'They didn't,' Cas answered without a shred of humour.

'I _know_ , I was just... never mind... So is there like a sign somewhere? Hey! Maybe you could take my photo next to the sign!' Dean added excitedly. Castiel squinted at him but didn't seem to have an answer. 'We should go find the sign!'

Castiel found himself trailing after Dean now, their roles reversed, Cas glancing occasionally at Dean with curiosity as he went out of his way to find some kind of sign. Dean figured if he was playing at being a tourist, he might as well act like one.

Dean wondered along happily enough now, still not entirely understanding the purpose of their visit but not having the heart to question Cas further and risk hurting his feelings again.

'You did not take photographs at the top of Phu Chi Fa... Or along the Ripiro Beach...' Castiel pondered aloud after some moments of walking.

'No,' Dean admitted, trying to pick out something from Cas's tone but not able to work out what he was getting at.

'You felt no need to take record of your presence in those places,' Castiel nodded in understanding. 'You don't wish to be reminded of them.'

'Um...' Dean thought aloud. 'No, that's not it... I guess.... I didn't realise I was playing tourist is all. Just never crossed my mind to snap some pictures...'

'But the purpose of photography, is to aid in the many failings of human memory, is it not?'

'That's not - not always, no, Cas. Sometimes, I guess...' Cas nodded but he continued to frown in confusion.

Dean stared back at his friend as they continued to wonder casually through the woods and as such, tripped over a tree root in his distraction.

'Um, Cas... What exactly is this about?'

'Hmmm?'

'Why d'you keep bringing me to these places?'

Cas blinked. 'I would have thought that was obvious?!'

'Not really, no...'

Cas continued to walk as he explained.

'There are so many places to see, Dean. So many beautiful, magical places on Earth that far out rival their dim replicas in heaven... It seems to me that in your short life, you've seen precious little of it whilst seeing far more than your fair share of those painful, shadowy places... It saddens me...'

Dean felt something inside him clench painfully at Cas's words. After all, he wasn't wrong.

'I like to visit these places from time to time and if you are otherwise unoccupied, I see no reason that you shouldn't join me... I seriously regret not thinking of it years sooner...' he trailed off eyeing the treeline ahead as he continued to walk. Dean stared after him, momentarily struck speechless.

'Thanks, Cas,' he muttered quietly. Castiel looked back at him, a half smile ghosting his lips, a slight inclination of acknowledgment to the tilt of his head. And somehow, with that slight motion, Dean knew Cas understood the true depth of feeling he had meant by those two simple words. Because Dean couldn't begin to express his gratitude for Cas's thoughtfulness, nor could be shake the mortification he felt at his previous lack of appreciation. 'Don't I like... I dunno, get on your nerves; being here, disturbing the quiet or whatever?'

Cas stopped dead in his tracks. 'Of course not!' and he actually sounded more offended by this than he had by anything else Dean had said. 'I always enjoy your company, Dean. This is for _your_ enjoyment though, far more than for my own, ' and now he sounded a touch exasperated.

'So like,' Dean hesitated to ask, letting the words tumble out of his mouth in a kind of jumbled heap. 'This is sorta like an angel date, type thing?' Castiel quirked his eyebrows, apparently surprised. ''Cause if it is,' Dean started again, suddenly feeling brave. 'I mean... that would be cool... Just would be nice to know one way or another is all...'

'Yes!' Cas said, growling out the single word in the firmest manner possible.

Dean grinned shyly down at the floor, somehow unable to meet his friend's eyes. He seriously doubted that Castiel had considered it in that light in the slightest before Dean mentioned it but no way was he gonna question it now.

'Cool,' he said, daring a glance up into startlingly blue eyes that stared back at him slightly awed. Dean could feel the first pricklings of heat in his cheeks as he started to blush. He wasn't entirely sure what had made him say it, the daring which seemed to have come from breathing in that gloriously fresh forest air. 'That's cool, Cas,' and he couldn't stop grinning. Cas met his smile with a slight one of his own. 'Hey, maybe we'll find a sign going this way.' Dean pushed down an alternative, wider path and Cas nodded along with him, following after him as Dean pressed on through the trees.

After a few steps, Cas called out 'Dean, I don't think-' but then there was a loud crack beneath Dean's feet and he went tumbling down a steep slope and out of sight.

Tree roots and brambles brushed along uncomfortably beneath him and Castiel, who had apparently grabbed on tight to Dean's arm mere seconds before he fell, rolled down after him, not exactly making the process any more comfortable.

The pair of them collapsed in a heap at the bottom, Castiel's knees straddling Dean's waist, one hand pressed hard into the ground, either side of Dean's head. Dean blinked in shock, his breaths coming out loud and harsh sounding, his chest heaving as he stared up into wide blue eyes.

'Sorry,' Dean muttered. 'Guess I wasn't thinking straight.'

'No, you weren't.' Cas mock scolds him. 'You weren't looking where you were going either.'

'Nope,' Dean agreed, trying to tear his eyes away from Cas's for even a second so he could look beyond them and up to the distant forest canopy of summer green leaves, shot through with golden sunlight beams and the occasional speck of bright blue sky peaking through... It was like staring up at the biggest and the most beautiful stained glass window.

For some reason, it still hadn't occurred to Dean to ask Cas to move and Castiel himself appeared to be in no hurry to stand up.

'Kinda enjoyed that,' Dean grinned, trying to gage if Cas was picking up on his meaning but the angel appeared to have become distracted by a passing bumble bee. 'Bit of a rush, y’know...?'

'Yes, there was a certain exhilaration in rolling head first down a hill without warning.' Castiel agreed to Dean's surprise.

'Yeah, exhilarating...' Dean was staring helplessly into blue eyes again. He mentally shook himself and tried to change the subject. 'So… your favourite forest is Dean's, huh?'

'I do have a soft spot for it, yes.'

'Why's that then?'

'Hmm,' Cas thought for a moment. 'I think because it's so tame and pretty and-'

'Tame and pretty-' Dean scrunched his nose up in disgust. 'Seriously? You don't have a preference for, I dunno... The wilder kinda forests?'

'Not particularly, no.'

'I mean, y’know... There's more than one kinda forest-'

'I'm aware, Dean.'

'Like, rainforests and woods and jungles and err...'

Castiel rested more of his weight against Dean's chest and Dean gasped.

'You did that on purpose!'

'What?' Cas asked, blinking innocently.

Dean blinked back, it really wasn't fair; Cas probably had the greatest poker face of all time but his penchant for missing ordinary social queues left Dean wondering if Cas really hadn't known what he was doing.

'Never mind,' Dean muttered beneath his breath. 'Guess I should just roll with it...'

Castiel continued to appear confused so Dean tried to take him by surprise and flip their positions. He put his full force into it but Cas didn't give an inch, just stared down him, apparently amused. Dean stared determinedly into Cas's face, knowing it was likely useless and used every ounce of strength he possessed to try rolling Cas onto his back but to no avail. The cocky bastard didn't even look as though he was trying.

His only chance would be to take him by surprise but Cas wasn't easily fazed so it would have to be something he would never expect Dean to do...

The next time Castiel was distracted by a passing bumble bee, Dean took his chance, raising his neck off the floor so as to land a soft kiss on those enticing pink lips.

It could have worked like a dream if it hadn't been such a self-destructive move; mere seconds after lips clashed against lips, Dean found himself completely distracted and any thoughts of gaining the upper hand over Cas, drifted completely out of reach.

Cas had indeed been pretty damn surprised with the direction events had taken but that didn't stop him from immediately getting with the program and kissing Dean back. He was a multidimensional being after all, hardly likely to be caught out by a human... Even after Dean made a half hearted attempt to flip them, Cas merely let his tongue intrude beyond the soft plush of Dean's lips and then the poor man was completely gone to him.  
Not that Castiel didn't find himself to be overwhelmed in his own way, only that he retained a steady control over the rest of his being. He seriously doubted that if things were to go any further, he would remain so held together.

But there was no reason for Dean to know that just yet.

It was a matter of minutes before he felt the cool press of Dean's palm slip beneath his shirt, desperately exploring over hard muscle and smooth skin. Dean made a small involuntary noise in the back of his throat as he roved unheeded, further and further and then he was tentatively beginning to undue the buttons on Cas's shirt as the angel pressed further down against him.

He felt the hard line of Cas's cock pressing down against his thigh and automatically bucked up into him, loving the sensation of that hardness pressed down against him and desperate to feel them rocking flush together, skin to skin contact... The thought alone made him groan aloud and Castiel growled above him in response.

'Ca-as!' he breathed out as Castiel’s lips finally left his own, taking a minute to appraise the man beneath him, eyes wondering down his chest to the heavy bulge between his legs which clamoured for some kind of friction, Dean thrusting upwards into the air, the lack of anything to rub against, torturous.

Castiel continued staring down at him, his blue eyes darkened over in such a way as to be positively arousing all by themselves. Even without the obvious tent in Cas's own pants.

Dean made a noise which afterwards he felt properly ashamed of; it not being anything even vaguely intelligible. For the first time since they'd rolled down the slope, he was completely free to move at least the top half of his body but he just lay there, completely motionless, waiting for Cas to make the next move.

And then he did and Dean really wasn't prepared for it. In barely a split second, Cas had unbuckled Dean’s belt, lifted his hips up and exposed his bare skin to the fresh forest air when he removed his boxers and jeans in one swift move.

Dean gave a small undignified yelp of surprise but then Cas was capturing his lips with his own again and Dean really didn’t care, he was being crowded down against the ground by six feet of delicious muscular angel; his addictive natural scent - almost like cinnamon, combining perfectly with the wild growing plants all around them that had recently taken a rain fall…

Dean felt his eyes rolling back as Cas kissed along the length of his neck, that scratchy ever present stubble, catching enticingly against his own jawline and the steady friction of Cas’s thigh against his cock almost sending him over the edge…

‘Can we…?' Dean began a tad breathlessly, motioning downwards. ‘Please?' and apparently that was enough communication for Cas to understand exactly what he wanted.

He sat up, his eyes never leaving Dean’s as he undid the single button of his pants and moving at what seemed to Dean to be a ridiculously slow pace, dropped his zipper…  
Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas’s, so he heard more than saw the sound of fabric being tugged down as Cas lifted his hips, the weight of him momentarily removed from Dean’s abdomen before he sank back down and Dean finally looked away from Cas’s face, down were his cock sprung free and erect between them.

Cas took Dean in one hand and Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as Cas began to jack him. He reached out his own hand, fumbling blindly to take Cas in his own hand, desperate to give a little back; let _Cas_ feel the way he was making _Dean_ feel. But Cas's jacking slowed right down, almost crawling to a stop and Dean opened his eyes to stare up at the angel above him, his eyes half closed, totally lost to sensation… And Dean felt struck by how stunningly beautiful he looked…

His eyes fluttered back open, staring down at Dean with apparent awe and Dean couldn’t help but to smile back up at him.

This was not how he’d imagined the day would go.

Cas glanced down at where his hand was now clasped stationary around Dean’s cock, licking his lips in a way that made Dean feel like he was about to pass out. It just wasn’t right for anyone to look that fricking hot…

Cas locked eyes with Dean once more and he could almost swear the angel knew exactly what he was thinking. Cas let go of Dean, raising his hand up to his own face and licking a long wet stripe of saliva over his palm.

Dean groaned involuntarily again. And then Cas was taking them both in hand, pumping their cocks together and Dean stared down at the two of them, brushing alongside one another. It was pretty hypnotizing, watching the two slick cocks, lined up together, sliding side by side... both pink heads steadily leaking with pre-cum by this time…

Cas was breathless and beautiful above him and Dean could barely keep his whole body from convulsing with pleasure at the sight of him…

‘Fuck, Cas… Fuck… I can’t…'

And when Cas began muttering his own name beneath his breath, Dean knew he wouldn’t last more than a minute longer.

‘D-Dean… Oh… ohhh… Dean-'

‘Fuck! So fucking hot, Cas!'

‘Dean, so beautiful, so…'

And Dean wanted to respond but all words failed him and he was falling over the edge, cum spurting out over Cas’s fist and down the length of his arm. Cas followed mere seconds later and Dean felt the hot shoot of cum land across his t-shirt, almost immediately soaking through to cool against his skin. Not that Dean particularly cared, he was far too out of it to even give it a second thought. All he cared about was pulling Cas's face back down towards his own, kissing him forcefully but clumsily, not wanting to let go of him... And Cas kissed back, lovingly, endearingly…

Cas helped Dean to sit up but they both seemed to be having trouble keeping their eyes off one another, even as Dean tucked himself away inside his boxers and helped Cas to do the same, blue eyes never left green…

Dean cracked a smile, leaning in for another kiss and Cas met him half way.

‘I swear I didn’t bring you here with the intention of seducing you…' Cas clarified unnecessarily.

‘Of course you didn’t,' Dean winked cheekily, as though he never believe it. Cas looked affronted. ‘You just wanted to show me the view, right?'

‘I really did,' Cas insisted earnestly as Dean chuckled teasingly.

Cas did his best to clean them both up, using the sleeve of his discarded trench coat to wipe away any excess cum. He insisted it would be a reckless waste of energy to clean up with his grace when in the last half hour he had depleted so much already – Dean sniggered suggestively – and he needed to be sure he had enough to get Dean back to the bunker.

‘We never did find a sign,' Dean complained as they got to their feet looking seriously rumpled.

‘I’m sure there must be one around here somewhere.' Cas agreed. They began to walk down a new path. ‘Maybe down here?' he suggested, staring back at Dean and not really looking where he was going as he took another step forwards.

The next second he’d missed his footing, there was a loud crack, Dean grabbed tightly onto Cas’s arm and once again, they found themselves rolling, one after the other down a steep slope. Dean landing flat on his back in the middle of another path, Cas straddling his hips again. Luckily, once again, neither of them were hurt.

‘Seriously? Again with the rolling practice?' Dean asked with a chuckle.

‘I knew exactly what I was doing,' Cas insisted grumpily.

‘Ahuh? Yeah, sure you did – was looking where you were going and everything, weren’t you?'

‘Well, I _did_ find the sign.' Cas answered with satisfaction.

Dean was sidestepped from the next sarcastic remark he'd had lined up. ‘What?'

Cas pointed.

And sure enough, right behind Dean’s head, like it had been erected in his honor, a couple of tall wooden stakes, bearing the sign:

 

Forestry Commission  
FOREST OF DEAN

 

‘Awesome!' Dean looked back to Cas with a grin and Cas smiled down at him fondly. ‘Now you can take my picture!'

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, really hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are like chocolates to this needy, sugar deprived fic writer <3


End file.
